Cuddle Cuddle
by FailingDemi
Summary: He wasn’t interested in having a girlfriend. Fact established. He didn’t really care about them at all. Fact established. And when he sees a couple, he has this strange feeling. Fact…not established? -HikaKao-ONESHOT-Fluff...?


He wasn't interested in having a girlfriend. Fact established. He didn't really care about them at all. Fact established. And when he sees a couple, he has this strange feeling. Fact…not established?

"Hikaru, don't you ever think about getting a girlfriend?"

Hazel eyes popped into his view and with a sigh, the teenager was forced to set down his game and stare at an identical face.

"…you already know that I'll never leave you, Kaoru."

Said twin rolled onto his back and grabbed a pillow next to him. He brought it up to cushion his head and Kaoru said, "No, I didn't mean that! I mean…like…don't you ever like anyone in our class?"

"I like you and Haruhi," he deadpanned, eyes drifting back to the characters on the screen. The bed dipped again, and he could feel his energetic brother bounce around semi-impatient.

"You know I didn't mean that," he sighed, while swiping away the paperback book. Hikaru whined and gave a bored glare. Kaoru stared at him, all the while keeping the game out of reach. "Don't you ever…_like_ anyone?"

"I don't need a girlfriend. I have you, the host club, and my games to keep me happy," the older twin explained, sitting back against the headboard of the bed. Kaoru rolled his eyes and threw the gaming counsel over his shoulder.

"My god, you're such a game addict."

"…well, you're a nerd."

Kaoru opened his mouth—

And then closed it.

"…point taken."

The older twin sighed as he reached for a remote to the TV. "What other things does my wonderful little brother want to ask?"

"You're not interested in a getting a girlfriend?"

Golden, sharp eyes stared right at him, freezing Kaoru slightly. "What have I been saying in the past minute?"

"…that you don't need one?"

"Exactly," he sighed, before staring down at the screen. "And Kaoru…you shouldn't be interested in one too."

He let out a loud groan before moving off the bed. He stretched and looked at Hikaru with a frown, "I was just curious, Hikaru. I didn't mean to be _that_ serious, jeez!" Kaoru jumped off from the bed and landed on his feet. "Well then, I'm off to get some water. Need anything, Hikaru?"

He clicked the TV open before looking up, thinking. Hikaru smiled softly, waving him away with a swish of his hand. "I'm fine; just don't fall into the temptation of getting a midnight snack. You know Kaasan, always keeping tight surveillances on the fridge…"

"I know, I know," Kaoru sighed, strolling towards the door. Hikaru let out a soft sigh as the door softly closed behind the younger.

Moving slightly around in his bed, Hikaru adjusted himself against the pillows on the headboard. The older twin shut his eyes and heaved another sigh, before reaching out a hand to grab at the nearest pillow. He listened to the drone of the channel he turned to.

He pulled it close to him, the remote being crushed between his torso and the soft material. '…God, why does he have to ask those stupid questions anyways?' he thought, his face blazing slightly.

It didn't matter…

As long as he held that temptation…

'Who needs a girlfriend anyways?' Hikaru tsked as he buried his face into the pillow.

Eyes were locked on a random girl, and Hikaru was sure it wasn't accidentally. He stared at her, a hand cushioning his head and the other twirling a pencil absently. She certainly looked like she was enjoying it…

That…

A hand suddenly swished in his face.

"Hikaru, are you okay?"

And sadly, Hikaru was unperturbed.

"Mmn? Yeah. Fine," he absently replied, his eyes still glued onto the girl. Kaoru looked at him and then at the people he was staring at, confused. Suddenly Hikaru blinked, his eyes widening slightly.

Oh god, he was caught.

"What are you staring at?" Kaoru asked, sitting down next to his brother. Hikaru blinked rapidly, recollecting what was happening. That's' right he had started staring when Kaoru had left him to look for something…

"Nothing," he muttered quickly, lowering his eyes onto the homework that was half finished. Hikaru simply gave Kaoru a nonchalant look before grabbing the workbook into his hands. "I was just thinking."

His twin raised an eyebrow, staring at him oddly.

"…Hikaru…do you…" He sneakily tossed a glance at the girl before looking back at his twin. "Like…that gir—"

"Are you stupid? She already has a boyfriend, why the hell would I be staring?" Hikaru haughtily replied, slamming the book onto the desk rather crudely. Kaoru shivered slightly as his usually behaving twin was acting this…weird.

His little brother only could afford to blink. He tried to put a hand onto his shoulder, but Hikaru shrugged it away. "Uhm—"

"Whatever, I don't care," he continued ranting, before looking back down at his work. Hikaru had to force down the urge to blush madly at his outburst—Kaoru had caught him staring at a couple again. It's not like he was a voyeur—hell he _wasn't_ one.

Hikaru let out a small sigh, his pen dropping onto the book slightly. He was just… a little curious. It wasn't a crime to be overly curious for something. He frowned and tried to at least look like he was doing his homework.

"Hikaru…?" came his twin's now timid voice. The older could obviously hear the worried tone in his voice, but didn't care at all. "…are you okay?"

"…of course I am," he snapped quietly, trying to bite back the irritation in his voice. He rolled his eyes at Kaoru before he stood up quickly from the table. "I'm…" he started out, before turning himself away from his little brother. "I'm going to look for some books for our Literature homework."

He nodded slightly, curious eyes trailing after Hikaru's back as he wandered aimlessly towards the shelves in the Library. Kaoru worriedly glanced down at the workbook and opened the pages carefully.

'…ah.'

He stared at the blank page, not at all surprised at the lack of answers. He heaved a quiet sigh and tapped his chin thoughtfully with a finger.

Hikaru grumpily marched into the room, his face blazing with red. He wasn't in the mood, and just seeing one more couple going all 'lovey-dovey' at the front gates of the school and with Kaoru bugging him about it—

Of course not. He kicked off his shoes and plopped onto his bed; he grabbed a pillow nearby and smashed his face into it, just wishing that the humiliation that was eating him would just go away. Hikaru grumbled into the pillow, his face burning brightly into it.

The door opened once again after its previous slam. He could feel Kaoru staring at his back worriedly, a bit speechless at his snappy and reckless outburst. "Hikaru…what's wrong with you today?" he asked carefully, hesitant in his steps towards the bed. Hikaru felt the mattress dip, and a hand being placed on his shoulder—

"Nothing," he grunted, before getting onto his knees and crawling further away. The elder brother kept his face in the pillow, a pout very well hidden on his face. "Just stop bothering me…"

Kaoru gave a blank stare before he mischievously smiled. "Do you want little brother to give you a big hug to make you feel better?" he asked sweetly, almost teasingly. Hikaru's eye twitched, and he turned his back away from Kaoru.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon…" he cooed, scooting closer to him. Kaoru crawled besides him. "You know you want it…"

Hikaru blushed deeply, and he threw a poisoned glare at the pillow, wishing in his mind that the pillow could just go and burn. "I don't," he denied hotly, a stubborn pout fixed onto his lips. Kaoru only patiently smiled.

"Too bad, Hikaru, dear."

"Wha—GAH!"

Kaoru glomped him, his arms lacing around his upper torso tightly. Hikaru immediately responded…negatively. Hikaru tried to flail, his face heating up in the process. "Kaoru! Get off!" he yelled, before he used the pillow and pushed him away roughly. "Don't do that!"

The younger Hitachiin stared at him, before crawling closer to his side. "…why not?"

Hikaru turned his eyes away, burying his face deep into the pillow. He swore he wanted to kill himself right now…god, the _embarrassment_… "It's…uhm," he feebly mumbled, before he sharply whipped his head towards Kaoru, eyes indecisive but stubborn.

Rashly, stiffly, and completely robotically, he leaned against Kaoru, his shoulder against his twin's; he pulled up his knees, crushing the pillow between. Kaoru blinked confusedly, but Hikaru kept his hazel eyes lowered onto the messy bed sheets. His words came out inaudible and incomprehensible. "I…wun…."

The younger Hitachiin looked at his brother in confusion. "…Hah…?"

There was silence on Hikaru's part before he slightly pulled his face away from the abused pillow and mumbled with difficulty. Eyebrows scrunched with determination and thought, as he stared down stubbornly. "…I…I want…hug…"

It took some time for the words to set into Kaoru's head. He laughed quietly, pink sprinkled across his cheeks. "Sure," he hummed, before wrapping a hand around Hikaru's shoulder. The older twin stayed quiet; though inside, he was purring in content.

"…so," Kaoru started, his eyes rising to the ceiling in thought. "…you like cuddles—?"

"What? _NO_."

"…"

"Why'd I want to cuddle? It's so—so _stupid_!" he exclaimed heatedly, ripping his face away from the pillow. He had frantic breathing, his eyes quickly in a glare. Kaoru looked at him dully.

"Would you want me to stop?" The younger twin asked, raising an eyebrow. Hikaru's eye twitched slightly, before he withdrew back into his pillow.

In another quiet murmur, one that came out barely audible, he said—

"…no, it's okay. Stay."


End file.
